Dulces batallas
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Aoki comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber ido en busca del consejo de Fukuda personalmente.


**Dulces batallas**

**Disclaimer:** Bakuman y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Dulces batallas

Aoki sabía que podía confiar en Fukuda y que él sabía lo suficiente de manga shounen para dar consejos sobre este.

Aun así, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber ido a verlo personalmente aprovechando el tiempo extra que siempre tenían durante los últimos días del año.

No le había parecido una mala idea al principio, aun cuando Fukuda la había recibido en pijama, descalzo y solo le había ofrecido golosinas de chocolate; pero estaba cambiando de parecer según pasaban las horas y los nombres que ella le presentaba eran rechazados uno tras otro, aun después de tomar en cuenta las sugerencias de Fukuda y adaptarlas a su estilo.

—Sigues sin entender —dijo Fukuda, golpeando la mesa frente a la que estaban con la palma de su mano derecha mientras sacudía la izquierda, en la que tenía el último bosquejo que Aoki había dibujado—. Es una pelea, no un estúpido baile.

—Pero no tiene que perder toda la elegancia —replicó Aoki, estirando una mano para comer algunos chocolates tal como había estado haciendo con cada vez más frecuencia. Después de más de cuatro horas trabajando era natural que tuviese hambre.

—¿¡Elegancia!? —gritó Fukuda, indignado— ¡Es una pelea! Tienes que mostrar sangre, peligro o al menos reflejar las bolas que tienen para meterse en eso.

—¿¡Bo-...!? —Aoki estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

—Bolas, bolas —repitió Fukuda con burla—. O agallas, si prefieres.

Aoki decidió no responderle y luego de comer unos dulces más, alzó su cabeza con orgullo y lo miró fijamente.

—Tú eres el que no entiendes que no es _ese_ tipo de manga y que tenga una batalla _con magia_ no cambia eso.

—Deja de pensar en elegancia y mierdas como esas —respondió Fukuda, cruzando sus brazos—. Este es un manga shounen.

Y ella ya había probado que el shounen era un género más amplio y que incluso tenía lugar para el amor y la fantasía y después de lo mucho que había compartido con Fukuda, había esperado que él lo entendiese.

Pero era obvio que alguien experto en dibujar bragas y peleas sangrientas y que no sabía ser un buen anfitrión ni se preocupaba por conseguir algo especial por las fechas, no lo comprendería nunca.

—Hm, no debí pensar que alguien que solo come chocolate durante el fin de año podría entender a lo que me refiero.

Fukuda la miró con incredulidad.

—Tú eres la que se ha comido casi todo —señaló y luego sonrió con burla—. A ese paso vas a engordar, Aoki-jo.

—¿¡Qué!? —pronunció Aoki, sonrojándose al notar que Fukuda tenía razón. En lo primero, claro, no en lo segundo—. Eso no tiene nada que ver con manga —añadió, esforzándose por mantener su dignidad.

—Tú eres la que sacó el tema —dijo Fukuda, girando los ojos.

Eso era cierto, por lo que esta vez Aoki apartó la mirada y apretó sus labios. No quería decir algo más de lo que se arrepentiría después.

—Bueno, olvídate de la sangre —accedió Fukuda de repente pocos segundos después. Aoki lo miró con desconfianza y atención, resistiendo la tentación de tomar una nueva hoja y comenzar a dibujar. Primero lo escucharía, luego vería si intentaría hacer un nuevo boceto de la batalla que tantos problemas le estaba dando—. Pero olvídate también de hacer una coreografía como de baile. Las batallas deben ser inesperadas. Y cuida las expresiones cuando enfrentan un ataque poderoso.

Eso era un consejo que Aoki estaba dispuesta a aceptar por lo que asintió, comió un puñado más de dulces y tomó una vez más sus herramientas.

—Voy por algo de comer mientras terminas... —dijo Fukuda después de un rato, levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a una pila de ropa que estaba en un rincón—. ¿Quieres más golosinas?

Aoki no alzó su mirada, dudando que Fukuda tendría la delicadeza de cambiarse en otra parte del apartamento, pero dejó de dibujar por un segundo y miró la bolsa casi vacía de chocolates sobre la mesa.

Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para pedirle a Fukuda que comprase algo decente y nutritivo, pero tenía que aceptar que aquellas golosinas eran adictivas y si iba a seguir trabajando allí, las calorías podrían ayudarla dándole la energía necesaria para continuar.

Además, era posible que Fukuda tuviese sentido común y pensase traer verdadera comida, por lo que después de pensarlo, Aoki contestó con una sola palabra:

—Sí.


End file.
